


What do you desire, Detective?

by Maraman



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman
Summary: « Se vuoi stare con me, Detective, devi saper giocare », iniziò srotolando le maniche della camicia per poi iniziare a sbottonarsela muovendosi sinuosamente sul posto, sfilandosela, « Fin dove sei disposta a spingerti? »« Fino all’Inferno. », rispose senza riuscire a ragionare.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 4





	What do you desire, Detective?

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi per la prima volta nel fandom di Lucifer – evviva la sperimentazione!  
> Bene. È una OS senza pretese per farvi passare il tempo e che mi ha divertita molto, mentre la scrivevo. Spero di esser rimasta abbastanza IC con i personaggi – principalmente con il nostro amato Diavolo. Ovviamente è una OS porn. Son ben accetti pareri e adoro sentire il vostro punto di vista per potermi confrontare con più persone.
> 
> Ci tengo a specificare che, di base, è una lemon het, anche se ci sarà un piccolo accenno di FemSlash.
> 
> Detto ciò … Vi lascio alla lettura! :3

Vedeva leggermente sfuocato a causa del vino che aveva bevuto durante la cena che Lucifer le aveva fatto preparare per essere consumata nel suo attico al Lux – il locale di cui era proprietario.

Era in piedi con il calice mentre lui suonava al pianoforte. Era una melodia malinconica che gli aveva già sentito intonare molte altre volte. Lo guardò, le dita che si muovevano sui tasti – perché non erano su di lei? –, gli occhi socchiusi, mentre con il busto si dondolava a ritmo, elegante nei suoi pantaloni neri e camicia bianca, le maniche leggermente ripiegate sugli avambracci a scoprire la carnagione abbronzata coperta da una leggera peluria nera.

« Lucifer.. », mormorò appena, ma lui la sentì e aprì gli occhi, osservandola, senza interrompere la melodia.

Chloe Decker, quella sera, indossava degli eleganti pantaloni neri che le si stringevano sul sedere, accentuandone le forme, ma cadevano morbidi e un po’ allargandosi verso la fine, ed un leggero maglioncino bianco con uno scollo a v che metteva in mostra – anche se non in modo volgare – il decolté. I capelli erano stranamente sciolti e ricadevano morbidi sulle sue spalle, gli occhi coperti da un leggero strato di trucco verde e nero, le labbra lasciate libere da qualunque sostanza. Le scarpe con il tacco le aveva abbandonate poco prima di raggiungere l’uomo di fianco al pianoforte, rimanendo scalza.

« Cosa c’è, Detective? », domandò mellifluo calcando, come sempre, sulla parola “Detective” con quel suo accento britannico.

Chloe si sentì girare la testa, le gote leggermente arrossate dal vino.

Lucifer raddrizzò la schiena, smettendo di suonare. Sorrideva, ed era bellissimo in quella notte scura illuminato solo dalla luce delle candele che tappezzavano il loft. Dovette aggrapparsi alla coda del pianoforte, le gambe improvvisamente molli. L’uomo allora si alzò, avvicinandosi a lei e togliendole dalla mano il calice per appoggiarlo.

« Cosa desideri veramente, Chloe Decker? », chiese ammiccando.

Sapevano entrambi che il famoso potere di Lucifer Morningstar non funzionava sulla Detective, ma questa volta era diverso perché lei stessa voleva rispondergli: « Te. »

Non ci fu bisogno di altro. Lucifer affondò sulla sua bocca, sollevandola senza sforzo, le cosce di lei che si strinsero sul suo corpo mentre si lasciava portare da quelle forti braccia che la depositarono sul letto coperto da lenzuola di raso rosse. Rosse come il fuoco degli Inferi. La osservò, scomposta, il maglioncino stropicciato, il seno che si alzava ed abbassava rapidamente, i capelli che le incorniciavano il volto, gli occhi azzurri pieni di desiderio.

« Se vuoi stare con me, Detective, devi saper giocare », iniziò srotolando le maniche della camicia per poi iniziare a sbottonarsela muovendosi sinuosamente sul posto, sfilandosela, « Fin dove sei disposta a spingerti? »

Gli occhi di Chloe fissavano quelli di Lucifer, incantata, per poi soffermarsi sulle sue labbra, sulle spalle e su quel petto scolpito. Voleva sentire disperatamente quel corpo su di sé.

« Fino all’Inferno. », rispose senza riuscire a ragionare.

Lucifer sorrise, approdando sul materasso prima con un ginocchio e poi con l’altro, sovrastandola, le mani aperte ai lati del suo volto. Si chinò, leccandole sensualmente le labbra piene e carnose, sentendola fremere, baciandola. La sua mano destra si insinuò sotto il maglioncino, sollevandolo e fermandosi sul suo seno coperto dal pizzo. La lasciò con l’intimo nero che si ritrovò ad apprezzare per rifiniture delicate. Si concentrò per eliminare anche i pantaloni e si perse a fissarla. Era la visione più bella che avrebbe mai pensato di potersi meritare. Voleva farla impazzire.

« Chiudi gli occhi e fidati di me, Chloe. »

E lei così fece non prima di avergli lanciato, però, un’occhiata indagatrice da poliziotta.

L’uomo allora infilò le mani ad accarezzarle la schiena, sganciando il reggiseno – lei aveva inarcato improvvisamente il busto per dargli più spazio – facendo cadere anche quello in un punto imprecisato. Le leccò un capezzolo, succhiandolo, mentre con le dita stuzzicava l’altro. Lei gli si spingeva addosso, desiderosa di sentire tutto, ogni minima cosa.

Si avviò lasciando una scia umida di baci sul suo ventre, prendendo il bordo di pizzo di quelle mutandine tra i denti, espirando leggermente l’aria dal naso, provocandole una serie infinita di brividi. Le sfilò, lasciandola completamente nuda, ammirando quella leggera peluria bionda in mezzo alle sue gambe. Percepiva la sua eccitazione spingere contro i boxer e i pantaloni che sembravano essere sempre più stretti.

« Sei così bella, Detective. »

Quelle parole le arrivarono alle orecchie, facendola avvampare. Era nuda di fronte a Lucifer e tutto del suo corpo senza veli lo desiderava.

L’uomo, in piedi davanti al letto, le sorrise, vedendo che lei aveva già riaperto gli occhi.

« Cosa ti avevo detto a proposito degli occhi? »

« Mi stupisce che tu creda che io ti obbedisca. », rispose lei sorridendo.

Lucifer ridacchiò, avvicinandosi ad una elegante cassettiera che sembrava provenire da un’epoca così lontana. Non era la prima volta che Chloe la fissava, chiedendosi cosa ne contenesse. Lucifer fece scattare la piccola serratura, aprendola e osservando rapito al suo interno, rimanendovi di fronte per qualche minuto di troppo. L’attesa stava snervando Chloe che continuava a chiedersi cosa le avrebbe riservato il Diavolo.

Finalmente si chinò, scegliendo qualcosa e si voltò, osservando attentamente la reazione della donna che si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi: Lucifer aveva in mano quello che riconobbe essere sicuramente un giocattolo erotico, probabilmente un vibratore. Nelle sue esperienze, mai aveva pensato di utilizzare da sola oppure con un eventuale partner, un oggetto del genere. Insomma, era Chloe Decker, una Detective! Odiava lasciarsi andare persino nei rapporti sessuali e non era mai successo – almeno fino a quel momento.

« Cos’hai intenzione.. », iniziò lei titubante.

« Ssh, Detective! Fidati di me. »

Lucifer le si avvicinò e lei lo vide meglio. Era di colore viola, estremamente realistico, con delle piccole venature che lo attraversavano dal fondo fino al disegno della cappella. Chloe lo fissò con imbarazzo, notando un piccolo led sulla parte in basso che doveva essere un bottone. Chiuse istintivamente le cosce tra di loro, sollevando le ginocchia, ma le dita di Lucifer cominciarono ad accarezzarne la pelle, lentamente, quasi per sbaglio, facendola fremere. Le baciò le rotule strette tra di loro, mentre avvicinava l’oggetto nella parte posteriore delle cosce che rimaneva accessibile dalla posizione sicura che pensava di aver adottato lei. Schiacciò il led e Chloe percepì una leggera vibrazione sulla pelle, piacevole e intensa. Schiacciò di nuovo e il moto cambiò leggermente, diventando più deciso ma con pause più lunghe. Ancora un “tac” del pollice dell’uomo e percepì una pressione differente da quelle precedenti, con movimenti più rapidi e veloci tra di loro. Lucifer non si stava perdendo nemmeno una sua espressione e il suo cervello, senza che lei lo volesse, iniziò a domandarsi come sarebbero state quelle vibrazioni dentro il suo corpo. Le sue gambe iniziarono a dischiudersi leggermente e percepiva che stava iniziando a sentirsi bagnata e vischiosa. Percepiva il calore che la stava inondando.

Lucifer poggiò il vibratore dalla forma fallica e semplice sul materasso, andando ad accarezzare le ginocchia di Chloe che si schiusero. Si allungò sopra di lei, andando a baciarla con passione, riprendendo poi la sua discesa con le labbra, soffermandosi sul collo dalla pelle candida, alla clavicola, riconcentrandosi sui seni e poi giù, fino ad arrivare al basso ventre. Le diede una rapida occhiata al volto: si stava mordendo il labbro, il respiro quasi trattenuto, la spasmodica attesa di sentire la sua bocca in mezzo alle gambe.

Lucifer si aprì in un sorriso sghembo, iniziando a baciarle l’interno coscia, le mani che le carezzavano le gambe.

« Lucifer.. » gemette. Una preghiera. Una supplica. Lei lo voleva.

Si risollevò, andando a sfiorare con le dita in mezzo alle sue labbra, sentendola bagnata. Perfetto.

Recuperò quindi il vibratore e, continuando a fissarla, lo posizionò vicino alla sua vagina, spingendo leggermente per poi fermarsi, spingendo, per poi fermarsi. Chloe boccheggiò, spingendosi lei stessa verso l’oggetto nella mano di Lucifer, provocandogli un guizzo nei pantaloni.

« Lo vuoi, Detective? »

Quelle parole melliflue la raggiunsero come da lontano, un’eco profonda e gutturale.

Annuì quasi convulsamente e le si mozzò il respiro quando lo sentì che vibrava leggermente vicino all’ingresso del suo corpo. Lo sentiva, poi non lo sentiva perché lo allontanava, finché non lo spinse un po’ di più, facendolo entrare nel suo caldo corpo ormai bagnato.

« Di più? », domandò ancora lui, calmo come non lo era mai stato, anche se dentro di sé sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi e la pancia quasi dolorante da quanto avrebbe voluto essere lui stesso ad affondare nella Detective.

Lei annuì, ancora una volta. Allora Lucifer la accontentò, penetrandola con il vibratore, schiacciando sul led e facendo cambiare il movimento, rendendo più deciso e veloce. Se lo sentiva quasi nella pancia, in ogni angolo del suo sistema, i nervi a fior di pelle. E voleva di più. Voleva che Lucifer la facesse gridare senza ritegno. Lo fissava perché la eccitava vedere come lui la guardasse. Lui, il Diavolo, colui che poteva avere chiunque sul pianeta Terra, aveva scelto di desiderare proprio lei, Chloe Decker, una semplice Detective di LA. Divorziata e persino con una figlia.

« Ti piace, Detective? »

« S-sì.. », boccheggiò.

Lucifer, sempre continuando a muovere l’oggetto dentro e fuori dal suo corpo, si chinò dopo averle lanciato un sorriso da demone, iniziando a baciarle la pancia e arrivando a darle una leccata alla clitoride, facendole lanciare un gridolino di sorpresa. Ormai, il corpo umano femminile per lui non aveva più segreti.

Penetrandola sempre di più con il vibratore che ronzava nelle sue orecchie e le sconquassava le pareti interne, prese a leccarle voracemente anche il piccolo organo, alternando a leggeri morsetti. Le gambe di Chloe presero a tremare nello spasmo del piacere e mai avrebbe voluto che tutto quello finisse. La mano sinistra stringeva convulsamente il lenzuolo di raso tra le dita, mentre la destra andò ad immergersi nei capelli corvini e diligentemente pettinati di Lucifer, spettinandoli. Lui non se ne diede pena, anzi. Si eccitò ancora di più nel sentirsi stringere i fili neri tra quelle dita che solitamente non lo toccavano quasi mai. Continuò, senza fermarsi, finché capì. Chloe trattenne il fiato, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi contro il vibratore e contro la sua bocca che non aveva smesso un secondo di saggiarla, gemendo per poi rilassare improvvisamente i muscoli e rilasciando un sospiro più lungo degli altri dalle labbra. Aveva avuto un orgasmo.

Lucifer alzò il volto, fissandola, trovandosi ad incrociare gli occhi con quelli della Detective che lo stavano ancora guardando con desiderio.

« Oh, oh, Detective! Ancora non sei sazia? »

Il vibratore continuava a fare il suo dolce lavoretto, ma Lucifer lo sfilò all’esterno, guardando il liquido che lo ricopriva compiaciuto di se stesso.

« Ho creato un mostro, parrebbe! », mormorò, ridacchiando.

« Non pensavamo che fossi così perversa, Chloe! »

Chloe Decker sussultò percependo quella voce melliflua e invitante arrivarle alle orecchie.

Si voltò di scatto, vedendo Mazikeen appoggiata alla parete di mattonelle rosse che si leccava le labbra ed Eve appoggiata all’altra. Una sensazione di panico le invase il petto, facendo passare lo sguardo spaventata dalle due donne a Lucifer, che le osservò sorridendo.

« Signore, stavate aspettando il momento propizio per aggiungervi a noi? O stavate godendo nel guardarci? »

Fece un segno con la mano, invitandole entrambe. Mazikeen indossava un reggiseno di pelle da cui partivano diverse striature che le lambivano la pelle scura e si collegavano ad una cintura sottile che le stringeva la vita sottile e scendeva lungo le cosce, senza nessun intimo che la coprisse in mezzo alle gambe. Eve, invece, teneva i capelli sciolti che le coprivano i seni nudi ed un paio di mutandine di colore verde che ricordava molto la foglia presente nella concezione comune di Adamo ed Eva.

« Cos-? », boccheggiò Chloe, mettendosi a sedere.

Le due donne si avvicinarono a Lucifer, aiutandolo a slacciarsi i pantaloni e facendoglieli scivolare fino a terra, piegandosi entrambe elegantemente e mettendo in risalto le loro forme. I boxer fecero la stessa fine, lasciando l’uomo completamente nudo e libero di muoversi come meglio preferiva.

Mazikeen prese tra le mani il vibratore, osservandolo rapita e ordinando ad Eve di sdraiarsi al fianco di Chloe. La ragazza sorrise complice, lanciandosi quasi sul morbido materasso, a gambe spalancate mentre Maze la raggiungeva, iniziando a masturbarla con l’oggetto, la schiena arcuata mentre Lucifer si posizionava dietro di lei e la penetrava. Chloe sbatté le palpebre, facendo balenare lo sguardo tra tutti e tre.

Eve le lanciò un’occhiata, mormorando: « Accovacciati sopra di me, così posso leccarti tutta. »

Chloe osservò Lucifer che la guardò sorridendo, aspettando di vederla sopra l’altra donna. Come in trance, lo fece, chinandosi cercando di reggersi il più possibile sulle sue ginocchia, sentendo quasi immediatamente la lingua di Eve che la lambiva. Si ritrovò ad osservare Maze negli occhi. La donna ghignò, gemendo mentre Lucifer la penetrava e, senza togliere gli occhi da quelli azzurri di Chloe, disse: « Mamma… »

_Mamma?_

Chloe la fissò inorridita.

« Mamma…? »

Il suono di quella parola la riscosse. Si ritrovò a spalancare gli occhi sul soffitto di camera sua, mentre la vocetta di sua figlia Trixie la scuoteva. Ansimava, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente, le mani che stringevano le lenzuola.

« Mamma, stai bene? »

Si mise a sedere quasi di scatto, osservandola mentre si passava una mano sul volto sudato.

« Cosa ci fai sveglia, Trixie? », domandò cercando di riprendere un contegno.

« Mi scappava la pipì e ti ho sentita agitarti nel sonno… Hai avuto un incubo? »

Chloe fissò gli occhi azzurri e cristallini sullo sguardo preoccupato della figlia.

« Sì, decisamente. Ma va tutto bene amore, torna a dormire. »

Trixie la fissò per un attimo non d’accordo, ma poi le diede un bacio sulla guancia e la lasciò sola. Chloe si ributtò completamente sul materasso, ritrovandosi a percorrere con orrore il sogno che aveva appena fatto, allungando quasi con orrore la mano destra, infilandola nel suo intimo, tastandosi e trovandosi terribilmente bagnata. Aveva bisogno di uscire a prendere dell’aria fresca, decisamente.

***

L’acqua salata le sfiorava delicatamente i piedi nudi nel suo andirivieni, la sabbia fina che si impastava sulla sua pelle, si strinse le braccia al petto, coprendosi maggiormente con lo scialle grigio di cotone. I lunghi capelli biondi li aveva lasciati sciolti al vento, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri osservavano pacatamente l’orizzonte. Persino le spiagge di LA sembravano stupende a quell’ora.

« Detective! »

Sobbalzò sentendosi chiamare. Sospirò, domandandosi come potesse sempre sapere dove lei fosse.

Si voltò, il sole alle spalle. Lucifer fermò la sua avanzata per potersi prendere qualche secondo per osservarla.

« Come fai, Lucifer? »

« Ad essere sempre così attraente? », rispose sistemandosi la costosa giacca nera e dandosi una rapida occhiata.

« A sapere sempre dove trovarmi. »

« Ah! », mormorò avvicinandosi a lei, « Beh, perché sono il Diavolo! », le scoccò un’occhiata maliziosa per poi rilassare le spalle e carezzarle il volto, «E perché ti amo. »

Chloe arrossì ma si lasciò baciare da quell’uomo rendendosi conto che, sì, lui era il Diavolo e lei, in fin dei conti, si sarebbe lasciata fare davvero qualunque cosa da lui.

« Ho fatto un sogno stanotte.. »

« Erotico, spero. », gli si illuminarono subito gli occhi interessati.

Chloe alzò gli occhi al cielo, rabbrividendo al ricordo di quel sogno.

« Grazie a Dio.. », sussurrò quando il suo cellulare la salvò, iniziando a suonare.

« Non nominare mio Padre di fronte a me, non digerirei la colazione, Detective. »

Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, rispondendo: « Decker. »

Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare la voce dall’altra parte del telefono, finché pronunciò decisa: «Venti minuti e son lì! »

Ripose il telefono in tasca, incamminandosi, subito seguita da Lucifer.

« Ma come Detective! Stavo aspettando che mi raccontassi i dettagli di quel sogno! », fece quasi piagnucolante, con un pizzico di brio nel tono di voce, seriamente interessato.

« Forse, se farai il bravo! »

E Chloe Decker era certa che sarebbe stato interessato a quel sogno che aveva fatto e sicuramente avrebbe voluto mettere in pratica almeno la parte di lei che si lasciava masturbare con il vibratore. Anzi, forse anche la parte successiva dove si ritrovava circondato da tre donne – conoscendolo. Lei, però, si ritrovò ad ammettere a se stessa che forse, complice qualche bicchiere di vino, avrebbe desiderato moltissimo lasciarsi andare in un gioco perverso con Lucifer. In fin dei conti, era o no il Diavolo in persona?


End file.
